


patience will yield orgasms eventually

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), prelude to oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Wild disbelief floods Keith as he stares down at Shiro. Is hereallyasking why Keith shaved his pubic hair instead of doing any of avarietyof dirty and pleasurable deeds involving his fingers and Keith's pussy?





	

Keith swallows harshly, fingers clenching and unclenching with the desire to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it down in a poor attempt to cover up. But instead he forces himself to grab the dark sheets and try to be patient as Shiro stays between his legs and just...  _ stares _ .

 

If he didn’t know any better Keith would swear Shiro’s never done this before.

 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Keith finds himself asking. It’s easier to be crass than to let his embarrassment get the better of him because  he  hasn’t been in this position before. Which isn’t to say that Keith hasn’t had sex before, because he  _ had _ . But he hadn’t been in  _ this  _ specific position before.

 

Seated on someone's bed against the headboard with his legs spread open, said someone lying comfortably in the open space, staring at his pussy like it was a Monet painting. Keith just wasn’t used to being the subject of such loving scrutiny. And with every passing second since spread his bare legs to accommodate Shiro’s broad shoulders, Keith’s embarrassment had only grown. 

 

Shiro’s face turns away, spoiling the perfect view Keith had of the other paladin’s grin. The soft chuckles are puffs of hot air against his inner thighs that sends shivers down Keith’s spine. His fingers tighten in the sheets right as he bites into his bottom lip. The soft kiss pressed high up his left inner thigh makes him jolt.

 

Fingers that Keith would very much like in him squeeze his ankles reassuringly.  _ Eventually _ , Shiro’s eyes promise him before pressing another kiss, longer and wetter, to Keith’s right thigh. Keith has to close his eyes and use every ounce of pride, ego, and sheer stubborn will to keep from begging Shiro to  _ please _ do something beyond all this... this...  _ teasing _ .

 

Curious fingers trail their way up heated flesh until they can rub against the short hairs covering Keith’s mound. Shiro's still got his gloves on. Keith hopes he's not going to take them off. There's something about the idea of Shiro wearing his gloves while fingering Keith that makes Keith's stomach clench with desire. 

 

“I thought you said shaving was a pain in the ass and you didn’t like doing it.”

 

“It is. And I don’t.” Keith exhales slowly up at the ceiling, trying to send a message to Shiro by clenching and unclenching his pelvic muscles. 

 

Unfortunately it doesn’t seem to work because Shiro’s gaze, curious and inquisitive, moves up rather than shifting down to where Keith wants so deeply. “Then how come you shaved?” 

 

Wild disbelief floods Keith as he stares down at Shiro. Is he  _ really _ asking why Keith shaved his pubic hair instead of doing  _ any  _ of a  _ variety  _ of dirty and pleasurable deeds involving his fingers and Keith's pussy? Giving up to Shiro’s pace, Keith leans back against the headboard with a bracing sigh. “I got annoyed the hair was getting too long. So I shaved it.”

 

“A couple of days ago I’m guessing?” Shiro’s fingers rub distracting circles into Keith’s skin.

 

He nods, watching Shiro’s curious gaze lower. There’s a contemplative edge to it that makes Keith drag his palm down his face with a low grumble that Shiro either misses or opts to ignore. With a sigh, Keith asks, “What?”

 

Shiro shifts closer, “Why not just trim them?”

 

“That’s a  _ longer  _ pain in the ass process.”

 

The back of a Shiro’s index finger rubs against his folds, slowly running up against the grain. Keith’s eyes flutter shut of their own volition. “I could help with that if you want.” His eyes fly back open at that, staring in utter amazement at Shiro, who grins rakishly back up. “I’d make it worth your while.”

 

Mouth suddenly dry, Keith’s voice is hoarse when he asks, “Oh?”

 

“Mmhm.” Shiro’s fingers gently urge him to open his legs wider. It’s an easy enough order to follow given how his bones have turned liquid thanks to Shiro’s heated gaze. Keith’s breath hitches as Shiro draws closer, lips inches away from Keith’s throbbing core. “I’ve got it on good authority I’m really good at eating people out.”

 

Anticipation, electric and hot, courses through him like electricity caught in a circuit. His breathing goes shallow, stuttering when Shiro opens his mouth and lets the tip of his tongue teasingly run up between Keith’s slick folds. Keith shudders and bucks his hips up into the touch. But Shiro’s hands tighten on his thighs, pinning him down with a husky reproach. 

 

“Easy. We’ve got all night.”

 

A shaky “Oh God” climbs its way up his throat but the heated promise in Shiro’s words makes the two words melt. Like cotton candy hitting a wet tongue and just as sweet. His fingers find their way to Shiro’s white hair, threading through the soft strands as Shiro continues to tease. Kittenishly licking at Keith until he’s sighing and wriggling in impatience.

 

“You keep this up and I’m going to tease you  _ just  _ as badly,” Keith groans in frustrating when the tip of Shiro’s tongue just  _ barely  _ brush against his engorged clit. He  _ swears  _ he’s going to tease Shiro  _ just  _ as bad, if not more.

 

Careful fingers spread his slick folds open for Shiro. Keith’s muscles clench in reaction before relaxing. He  _ sees  _ the fire that small move ignites in Shiro and feels himself inhaling sharply at the look Shiro gives him.

  
“I’m counting on that.”


End file.
